Eating Pancakes With Bogart In A Dojo
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Sarah has a weekly ritual, only she doesn't realize she isn't the only one. Oneshot.


Sarah leaned back against the cushions of the couch settling herself in for the night. It was a Saturday night, and as with all Saturday nights she spent them alone. All her friends, or she really should say co-workers as she never did do anything with them, were all married or in a steady relationship. Sarah on the other hand was single.

It was not that she couldn't get a date, ok maybe it was partially that. But it really was her own choice, or so she told herself every Saturday. She wasn't sure what it was about her that seemed to turn guys off. Maybe it was her unnatural obsession with all things fantasy. Her office looked more like a children's playroom than a workspace for an established business woman such as herself. It was a lucky thing Sarah held a quite a few shares of Caldwell & Cashes, else she would most likely find herself out of a job.

Rain tapped softly against the window pane as the late summer air whipped gently outside. Sarah curled her legs under her, the tub of chocolate ice cream resting in her lap. She smiled as she flicked the TV on and set it to dvd. This had been her ritual for the past fifteen years. After she had moved out of her father's home to start college she found her weekend nights to be more of less boring.

When living with her family she spent her spare time entertaining Toby with stories of the Underground. Once in her dormitory she found the quiet she thought she would welcome to be more of an annoyance. One weekend when her dorm-mate had been too sick to go to her normal weekend parties she introduced Sarah to her favorite movies. 

Before then Sarah watched mainly fantasy, a few of the romances that were in at the time, and more than one cartoon. The first time she watched Breakfast at Tiffany's she was hooked. Since then she had made a habit of spending her Saturday nights watching the classics.

As the opening credits began to flash across the screen Sarah relaxed against the arm of the couch. _Sabrina_ happened to be one of her all time favorites. The young daughter of a servant, in love with the Manor's youngest playboy son, whisked away to Paris for propriety's sake. Taken under the wing of a wealthy older gentleman who turned her into a proper and elegant lady. She returns and successfully gains the attentions of her affections only to realize she has fallen in love with his stuffy older brother. And in the end when she begins to believe she had been cast away she finds her love has followed her and the two sail off to France.

Such a lovely story she thought, and the fact that it had Bogart only helped matters. Smiling she closes her eyes and listens to the music in the movie. She doesn't even have to watch she has the whole dance scene memorized.

The room grew dark as her breathing evened out, a small figure danced across the room. Her little feet leaving trails of glitter where she stepped. She giggled as she looked to the woman sleeping on the couch, so this was the woman his master was so enamored with. 

Moving quietly she tip-toed across the body of the woman till she rested atop the tip on her nose. With a flick of her hand white glitter covered her eyes. She giggled again as she jumped to the floor thinking the Sandman had nothing on her.

Just as silently as she had appeared she disappeared with little evidence she had been there.

------

Sarah opened her eyes when she felt the cool air blow across her bare shoulders. She looked down gasping at the elegant dress she was wearing, it appeared almost pour on her skin it fit so well. Finally removing her gaze she allowed it to wander around her setting.

"Strange…" She stood just in front of an enclosed tennis court, one that seemed very familiar. Her hand shot to her mouth as she recognized the music playing in the background and soon everything fell into place. 

She slipped inside and twirled a couple of times before claiming atop the tall referee's chair and settling her dress around her. She smiled as the door opened to admit another figure.

"Jareth!" Wide eyed she looked down upon the neatly dressed form of the Goblin King, in his hands to flutes of champagne.

"The one and only my Dear." He flashed her a crooked smile as he stepped closer

"Oh do come down from there Sarah, you look like a child." She frowned but complied as she slid down as carefully as she could.

"Yes and you look…exactly the same. But…?" He laughed, a soft and somewhat velvety laugh.

"What did you expect my girl, I have looked the same for hundreds of years. Twenty was hardly enough to do much." He handed her the flute, watching as she took a cautious sip.

"What is going on?" Her voice was so soft and low he almost didn't hear it.

"Come on Sarah even you are smart enough to figure that one out. I have decided that I have waited long enough, I'm not that patient." Waited? What did he…..Oh hell!

"You mean to tell me you created this to what? Seduce me?" Slowly stepping forward till he was not a foot away Jareth took the glass from her hand to set both his and hers on the ground.

"First off I did not create this, you did. I do believe it to be a mortal film, one of your favorites no doubt." He took her hand in his and rested her other on his shoulder and slowly started to dance with her. Their movements were fluid and perfect, each one remembering how the other moved from their last dance.

"And secondly my Dear, I do not have to seduce you. I did that long ago." They twirled and glided across the court as though one body. Sarah could not breathe for the elegance of it.

"Right, I suppose then that you expect us to sail off into the sunset? Paris perhaps?" Leaning down he resting his lips close to her ear, brushing her lobe lightly.

"Don't be cliché Love." She couldn't help but laugh at the way his words tickled her skin.

"And all this isn't cliché?" He pulled back with a huge smile on his face and disentangled himself from her arms.

"Perhaps you are right. Well then until again my Love." He made a deep bow before disappearing in thin air leaving Sarah to stare blankly where he had stood.

--------

Something cold was running down her lap, cold and wet and….yuck sticky! Sarah snapped open her eyes glance down at her lap and the melting tub of ice cream now covering her legs and floor. The dvd was looping the menu over and over signaling the fact that the movie had been over for sometime.

Light began to filter in through the window, the rainstorm from the night before over allowing the sun to shine. 

She picked up the remote to shut off the tv before getting up to get cleaned. As she made her way to the bathroom she swore she could hear soft music playing around her. It was a strange thing, but something she was used to. Every Saturday night was the same.

She wasn't sure why she continued with it really, she loved the movies but she always fell asleep. But it was her ritual. She smiled and slipped into bed for a few more hours sleep.

-------

Jareth gazed into the crystal in his hand. _Sleep my Love, a week shall pass by far more quickly than you may realize._ He flicked the orb away and slipped down under his covers. He had gotten far last night, she was more comfortable in his arms than before.

It wouldn't be long and she would succumb. It had been fifteen years of dreams, fifteen years of nothing but a shadow of her. He sometimes wondered why he continued, did he even want her anymore? But he would be there next Saturday night, they would play another scene. It was his ritual, their ritual and until he had more than a shadow he would continue. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Ok the title has nothing really to do with the story, it is actually from a dream I had once were I well...was eating pancakes with Bogart in a dojo hehe. Anyway for those waiting on the next chapter of The Crystal Swan think of this as just a hold over. This chapter is being a pain to write but I am working on it.

**Disclaimer:** Nope don't own Labyrinth or Sabrina.


End file.
